A New Start
by jazminewriter
Summary: A sequel to Hearts Betrayed despite that it's incomplete and a favor by Lady Phantom R. Marie is still very concern with Raphael and his decision to work along side with Napoleon Bonaparte. Now she wants to be like him...
1. Phantom Marie

**This story is a sequel to ****Hearts Betrayed****, despite that it is incomplete at the moment. This is also a request from Lady Phantom R. Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Rhythm Thief.**

In Raphael's room Marie walked back and forth again to think about what happened with Raphael the other day. It seems impossible that Raphael had changed his personality so suddenly just because he was revived by Napoleon. Elizabeth was sitting on the other side of the room dressed in a nightgown, looked worried.

"Marie, so do not panic, you'll be fine." Elizabeth whispers to her daughter.

Marie looked like if he had appointed the devil, how it was possible was that still she hadn't realized what was going on.

"Mom, I'm not quiet at all! I am thinking about Raphael! I can't believe it's changed so suddenly!" The daughter cried out, her frustration coming out through her voice.

"I actually understand that." Marie's mother admitted.

"That's the point! I have to figure out what happened!" Marie turns around to face the empty bed.

"How can you do this accomplishment?"

"Well ...I do not know. However I have to study a plan ... "

Elizabeth had never seen his daughter so determined; saw in his eyes the sparkle of self-confidence. Suddenly Marie tapped a fist in the Palm of your hand.

"I found it! The catacombs! "She said firmly.

"What about the catacombs? Is it where Napoleon is hiding, even as we speak?"

"Exactly, mother! Once Raphael told me of Napoleon's secret base! And it is precisely in the catacombs! I'm positive that they are there right now!"

"You're not thinking about ...?"

"Yes mum. that's just what I intend to do. But without recognition, and for that I will need the help of Charlie." Marie concluded with a smile of satisfaction.

The following night…

There was a silence of Tomb at Les Invalides. Napoleon's coffin was impressive in the middle of the main hall. The silence created shivers to the only person present at that time. Had the same Phantom R attires but unlike him they perfect the long hair riconsceva blonde ... was Marie!

That morning…

"No, not if it is too dangerous!" Charlie retorted.

"You're quiet too Charlotte; I can do this! I look after myself! But for my purposes I absolutely need your Phantom R costume! "

"But if the Knights recognize you? You realize what could succederti if your plan fails? "

Marie looked long into her eyes and lovingly took his hands.

"I know that you worry about my safety, but ... even Phantom R did it, he took care of me when I needed it and risked his life for me. This time I have to be me to save him! Understand me? "

Charlie's eyes shone full of emotion on hearing that speech; really Phantom R had taken care of her? Unable to curb his curiosity asked:

"Tell me the truth; you're in love with him?" That question Marie felt her cheeks a blaze of a deep red almost like hair of Raphael. But you see so much, he thought of himself.

He was about to utter something but Charlie raised his hand to stop it.

"You don't need a reply, and besides, it can be seen from your face and your eyes when we talk about him ... and okay get well costume but I recommend ..."

Charlie stops and puts her hands on her shoulders to say, "... Be careful."

Marie smiled warmly responding, "Thanks Charlotte, I owe you a favor".

Later on…

"Of course this place puts the chills of night ..." said Marie looking around. The guards fortunately at that time there were but had to hurry. Approached the coffin and inspected carefully until she found a kind of lock consisting of two ns. There was an incision below it, Marie read it carefully:

"Connect the two N... N as Napoleon of course ... should not be difficult. I wonder who has studied this mechanism. "

Following the path of the lines was able to draw a path that connected the two N and heard a click. The pedestal of the coffin began to move revealing of stairs underground.

"This path should lead to the catacombs ... see you!" Once descended the stairs found himself in a damp Gallery, crammed full of skulls, lit by old flashlights. She is finally in the catacombs!

"The torches are lit ... a clear sign that someone is still here!" thought Marie allarmandosi. She began to go the Gallery trying not to make noise but had to stop all of a sudden; she spots shadows come close, assuming that they were the Evil Knights. Marie finds a hiding place behind a rock and carefully listened to the conversation:

"You've noticed that he is very thoughtful? It almost seems that something niggles ..."

"AH!AH! I think it is because of that girl ... I think we have our hearts broken...I think that despite all the fancy still beside him. To this definition I heard alone with a dog on a plane..."

"Do you think will be here after all?"

"I'd say no one. On the other hand I've heard that he couldn't get enough of her. .. That he wanted for himself and would not share with anyone ..."

"Heck! This is just in love! "

At the end of the conversation the two allontarono fast pitch leaving Marie confused by their words.

"But those who are talking about these?" He wondered; puzzled but then Marie felt a dip to the heart...

"They said with a ... dog? There will be talking about ...mmmph?! "

Marie felt someone tap them her mouth with one hand ... panic failed to revolt and saw the world sfocarsì in front of her. .. never before heard a voice say:

"Finally you are here ... I missed you so much ..."

And then darkness consumed her mind as she falls into unconsciousness…


	2. The Unexpected Question

**This is the second chapter. Once again, this is a sequel to the unfinished ****Hearts Betrayed ****story I still need to finish.**

It was all anebbiato when Marie opened her eyes, her view was blurred and felt dizzy, but was soft to her as well. The last thing she remembered was these enigmatic words:

"Finally you are here...I missed you so much..."

That voice sounded so familiar, but for now she must recover from her state of sleep-wakefulness.

Finalmante her sight cleared: she was in a room, lying on a soft bed. It certainly couldn't be her room, and could not be sure the catacombs; but then where was she?

"It was time that you woke up, my little angel... You're in my secret hideaway." Marie felt a hand groping her, and that the voice sounded very familiar ...Couldn't be ... She turned her head and it was just Raphael naturally with the clothes of Phantom R.

"...What is this? Is this a dream? "She asked herself with a common voice. There were so many things that seemed amazing, as if he were in another world.

Phantom R laugh softly to the question, how much she missed her laughter. "Ahahaha ...No Marie, you're not dreaming ... it's all true."Her expression suddenly turned serious. "Have you run a great risk to come here, you know? The knights could kill you if you had found the! "

Those words Marie stood up abruptly, rejected the hand of Raphael and moved away slightly, looking at him with an expression mixed between diffdenza and afraid. Raphael looked bewildered. Raphael stretched out his hand towards Marie, a sheer sign of pure remembrance and rebuilding trust. "Don't be afraid, Marie. I don't want to hurt you; I just want to stand close to you... "he said gently.

"But come on! As if all of a sudden you've forgotten everything! "She replied with an evil stare getting up out of bed and inditreggiando one step.

Raphael seemed confused on hearing those words. But then he realized what was alluding to Marie, always keeping his calm. He finally asks, "Are you angry with me because of that attack I did on you, and my choice? You're right, I shouldn't have hurt you, and yet here I am, apologizing."

Marie didn't mutter a single word, but became alarmed when he saw Raphael avvicanarsi, then backed away until she found herself with her back against the wall. "... But I want to see _him_, to bring me back to life and I simply decided to stay by his side, not by delusions of grandeur ..." Spegò Raphael starts advancing toward her. "But just to make sure he won't get hurt ... and then at the end of Napoleon's plans are noble."

"I saw how are noble you are, when he tried to kill us! And thou hast turned away badly!" Exclaimed Marie, not believing what she is hearing. "Calm down now, Marie. It's true, I moved away ... but these days it has been hell for me not having you next to me..." Marie did not know whether to believe him; everything was very confused in her mind. Now Raphael had just a few inches but when she attempted to escape Raphael, only to be pinned down against the wall by Raphael, trapping her. She looks straight into his eyes, and his hot breath caused a blaze.

"If you now do the test, it would show me your feelings for me?" he whispered it by stopping it.

"...What do you mean...?" Marie asked, her heart beating at least a hundred beats per minute.

"Tu mi piaci Marie!" said Raphael decisively. "I know that in spite of everything also I you like me; I see it in your eyes." he whispered before kissing her on the mouth.

Marie gave in to that kiss so sweet and tender, knew it was pointless to lie but when their mouths parted could not help but ask:

"But exactly what do you want from me?"

The answer you gave Raphael left open-mouthed, "Marry Me!"

**I hope this is very good so far. Please rate and review; I really need some reviews.**


	3. The Answer

**Welcome back! I realize that I haven't been getting any reviews, and that somehow upsets me. If you read any of my stories, I really like to receive reviews because it lets me know if you are really enjoying the stories. Thank you.**

**Note: I do not own Rhythm Thief.**

"You what?!" Marie pushed him away watching him incredulous.

"I want you to become my wife, Marie." said Raphael with tranquility. That calm he go on a rampage the girl gripped the anger raised the shooting hand and gave him a resounding slap in the face.

"I won't ever do that! I hate you!"Marie shouted as she reaches for the door handle and storms out. Raphael wobbled slightly due to the sound, but he wasn't angry nor puzzled, but rather smiled mischievously.

"I like girls focose ..." settled the hat on his head as if nothing had happened.

"It's show time Marie."

The place where was Marie was a genuine: labrinto, chock full of rooms and corridors, but all without Windows! The girl ran like crazy down a hallway hoping that Phantom R can't reach her. But what kind of mind does he have to say that? She couldn't really understand the arrogant attitude of the thief. She could only hope to make him change his mind about Napoleon. Now the Raphael she knew had disappeared almost completely, leaving the room for a mad arrogant. But she realized that she loves him still, in spite of everything that has happened!

She stopped at the foot of a flight of stairs spiral staircases to catch your breath, looking around to see if there was anyone. Making sure there was nobody around, she looked around her surroundings. As soon as no one was in sight, she sat down on the steps to understand that place was over and how to get out of there. The walls were illuminated by huge stone that torches manner, red and yellow flames, but things that the niches were became curious on the sides of the steps: within one of them there was a suit of armor, the other was empty.

Unable to curb the curiosity, she approached the empty niche to examine it. She noticed that it wasn't really empty; there was something that shimmered between two bricks. Marie easily mined two bricks and inside the hole found a silver spiral bracelet with a snake head Golden on top and the eyes were set in glittering rubies, two Globes style was very similar to the cuff of Tiamat. Rigirandoselo in her hands, she noted that it was also engraved the famous symbol.

"Wow, I wonder if it has some connection with the Raphael bracelet ... but what ...?!" the symbol began to shine a blinding light, and suddenly Marie had a horrible vision: a man he stabbed another man on an altar ... the place was really run down, full of skeletons and illuminated only by a torch, and then suddenly ... the dead man was transformed into a huge wolf, the vision was so horrible to the point that Marie closing shutter eyes staggered backwards certain to fall.

Instead, she felt two strong arms hold it as if he were showing a romantic casquet. When opened her eyes she saw the object of his dreams: Raphael. He looked intently into my eyes and whispered softly,

"Show's over…"

Forgetting everything that had happened, only happy to have it in front of him, Marie girded her arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
